


The We Must Love

by Angelees6782



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Road to Kingdom, The We Must Love, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelees6782/pseuds/Angelees6782
Summary: Ellos solo querían hacer a su Maestra feliz.Inspirado en la presentación de The We Must Love en Road To Kingdom.
Kudos: 2





	The We Must Love

Wyatt siempre se preguntó que los hacia tan diferentes. Eran marionetas, él y sus compañeros lo sabían, también sabían que su Maestra era su titiritera, pero ¿por qué ellos eran diferentes a las otras marionetas? Si bien su Maestra podía controlarlos, eso no quería decir que la necesitaran para poder moverse, ellos tenían sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, y podían actuar en consecuencia.

A él gustaba observar cuando su Maestra controlaba a las otras marionetas, trataba de encontrar lo que los hacia tan diferentes a ellos seis de los demás, pero nunca encontró una respuesta.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

A Hyojin le gustaba leer. En especial, historias románticas, pues le encantaba leer como a pesar de las grandes dificultades, al final el amor siempre triunfaba. 

Él quería que le sucediera lo mismo a su Maestra. Ella siempre solía esconderse detrás de una máscara, tratando de mostrar una facha fría y sin emociones, pero aun así podían ver su tristeza.

Hyojin sabía que los otros estaban enamorados de ella, él también lo estaba. Así que hacia todo lo posible para ayudarlos a enamorarla, pues incluso si él no fuera quien tuviera su corazón, él solo quería verla feliz.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

MK sabía que su Maestra no podía mirarlos directamente, cuando hablaba con ellos no les dirigía más que una mirada, y luego seguía hablando mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

En un inicio es comportamiento lo lastimó, hacía que se preguntara si había hecho algo mal, si era asqueroso mirarlo, o si simplemente era tan poco cosa que no se merecía más que una mirada. Con el tiempo se acostumbró y algunas de estas dudas disminuyeron, pero algunas otras todavía persistían.

Él se preguntaba si algún día, alguno de ellos podría tener una conversación donde ella los mirara a los ojos.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

E-Tion observaba como sus compañeros trataban de enamorar a su Maestra, no importa lo que les dijera, ellos no entendían sus razones, por lo que no cedían de sus intentos.

Podía entender sus razones, después de todo, él también estaba enamorado. Pero aun así nunca hizo nada, pues sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera, no podrían estar juntos. Ella era humana, ellos solo era marionetas. Sabía que sus intentos de enamorarla solo que causarían mas dolor.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

A J-US le gustaba bailar, no era bueno expresándose con palabras, así que trataba de hacerlo con su cuerpo. Él simplemente no podía ser como los otros, ellos fácilmente podían decirle a su Maestra lo mucho que la amaban (a pesar de que ella nunca les dio ninguna contestación).

Así que una noche invito a su Maestra a bailar con él, tratando de mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba con ese baile. Al terminar, él solo pudo ver confundido como ella huía hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente, J-US se sorprendió, su Maestra no tenía su máscara puesta, por primera vez pudieron ver completamente su rostro. Ella era realmente bonita.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

U podía ver como lentamente su Maestra iba cambiando su actitud hacia ellos, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos, no es que antes los ignorara ni nada parecido, solo que antes ellos le preguntaban para pasar tiempo juntos, y ahora ella empezó a preguntarles.

Esto lo hizo muy feliz, todos ellos estaban más felices de poder estar junto con su Maestra. Pero había algo que molestaba a U, ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder?

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

Ella estaba aterrorizada, estaba enamorándose de sus marionetas. Ella no quería amarlas, eso solo le causaría más dolor. Pensó en evitarlos por completo, pero conforme pasaban tiempo juntos ella no pudo hacerlo, se decía a si misma que no se enamoraría, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

E-Tion tuvo el impulso de querer ir a la habitación de las marionetas, sentía que debía de llegar lo más rápido posible. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, pudo ver como los demás también lo hacían. Así fue como se dio cuenta, su Maestra se había enamorado de ellos.

Siempre se sentía confundido cuando sucedía, una pequeña parte de él estaba feliz de que ella compartiera sus sentimientos, pero una gran parte de él se sentía triste, triste porque no podrían hacer nada con respecto a sus sentimientos, triste porque volverían a ser marionetas inanimadas, triste porque los demás olvidarían sus recuerdos, triste porque no logro evitar que los otros intentaran enamorar a su Maestra, triste porque su Maestra estaría sola sufriendo por amor, al menos hasta que ella empezara a superarlo, entonces ellos revivirían de nuevo y el ciclo volvería a empezar; siendo solo él y su maestra los únicos que recordarían cada vez.

Antes de perder la conciencia, el último pensamiento de E-Tion fue preguntarse si alguna vez, este ciclo terminaría y todos podrían ser felices.

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

Mientras se volvía a poner su máscara, ella se preguntó la razón por la que, a pesar de sus intentos, siempre se enamoraba una y otra vez.


End file.
